


Euphoria

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been enlisted in the army and is away at training. Steve realizes how much he misses Bucky when he's no longer there.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song Euphoria by BTS. The lyrics really connected with me as far as Steve and Bucky go.
> 
> I would like to say that the scene where they heard that Pearl Harbor was attacked is something I learned from the Wiki. I know that Bucky Barnes was actually drafted into the war due to the number he was assigned but I changed it a bit.
> 
> This is also partially based off an incident with my own great-grandfather. He served in World War II as an Air Force pilot and one time he was left on duty at base. This was before he was sent off to the war. One of the soldiers came up to him to ask if he could go home for a few hours and my great-grandfather let him go with the stipulation he had to be back Monday to report for duty. This, of course, snowballed into several men leaving base to go see family. They all did meet the stipulation of being back on time but I thought it would be fun to include that into this story as a nod to my own great-grandfather.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

It had been six weeks since he had seen Bucky. Steve kept a mental list of the time that they were apart and all the things he had done. It all seemed to have crept up on them so fast. There was the art room, smelling of paints and the announcement from the radio. “Japan has bombed Pearl Harbor.” The room filled with the clatter of pencils hitting the floor, men and women exchanging looks. Bucky had looked over at him with eyes that spoke of fear but more than that, determination. Determination to keep his country safe from the war and keep it from reaching their shores. They had gone to the recruitment office first thing in the morning. Bucky was sent away soon after while Steve was given a four F. He was told that he wasn’t meant to be in war and watching Bucky leave on the train to training was the worst thing that had happened. 

His heart had felt like it was constantly being squeezed, especially when he thought about Bucky leaving. When he thought about seeing his face through the window and his face disappearing around a corner as the train sped off. He had gone home to their apartment and the hole Bucky left felt massive. It didn’t feel warm or safe without Bucky there. He had adjusted quickly to life on his own but he still felt Bucky’s loss like the loss of a limb. When he went to make dinner and he didn’t feel Bucky’s familiar presence next to him, warming his side as he tried to swipe some of the food Steve was making. 

Steve’s head was up in the clouds, thinking about how Bucky would want to go out for dinner so Steve wouldn’t have to cook when the doorknob rattled. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to try the door. They were either lost or trying to break in. Steve grabbed at the pan on the stove top. He had left it there, intending to make dinner when he had sat down and started thinking. The doorknob moved again and he moved to stand against the wall. When it finally popped open and swung open slowly, he couldn’t see the figure moving into the room. 

The back of the intruder showed itself to him and he stepped forward and swung, hard. The person was taller than him and connected with their shoulder. “Ow! Jesus Christ Steve!” 

“Bucky?” The pan clattered to the ground as he stepped around the figure of Bucky Barnes in his military uniform. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Was that a frying pan?” 

“No!” Steve pushed the pan with the toe of his shoe away from them. “What are you doing here?” 

Bucky smiled, a smile that Steve had missed for so long. “Honey, I’m home. For two hours then I need to get back to base.” His arms opened and Steve was able to see the military issue uniform that he wore. 

Stepping forward, Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s chest before folding himself into Bucky’s arms. The familiar scent of Bucky Barnes filled his nose and he breathed in deeply. “Two hours?” He finally asked, pulling back to look over Bucky’s face. 

“We can get dinner. I’ve got money.” The smile spread across Bucky’s face again and Steve smiled up at him. “My treat.” 

“Well since you’re paying.” Steve looped his arm around Bucky’s waist again and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t want to let go and didn’t want this moment to end. The smell of Bucky, the familiar warmth of his body against Bucky’s was the most comforting thing to him. He knew that Bucky would be gone soon, to fight a war that nobody wanted and without Steve there. This made him resolute that he would do all he could to join the war. He would join and find Bucky again because they belonged together. Next to each other, protecting each other was where they needed to be. 

For now, though he could enjoy the warmth of Bucky’s hug and the scent of him and a dinner out at the local diner. He was going to make these two hours the best that he could. Then he was going to find a way to be with Bucky, fighting this war with him.


End file.
